The Transfusion Medicine Academic Award is designed to stimulate the development of a multidisciplinary curriculum in Transfusion Medicine and permit the awardee to broaden his or her expertise in Transfusion Medicine. The Principal Investigator and Medical School have the following major goals: 1. Analyze and develop the undergraduate medical student curriculum in Transfusion Medicine (TM). The Principal Investigator will Chair the second year Hematology Course. 2. Analyze and develop the TM curriculum for house officers in Medicine, Surgery, and Pediatrics. 3. Develop comprehensive TM curricula for Lab Medicine Residents, Hematology Fellows, and Blood Bank Fellows. 4. Develop computer-based learning modules in TM for medical students and house officers. 5. Conduct consensus development conferences among Connecticut hematologists, oncologists, and blood bank directors. 6. Educate Connecticut hematologists and oncologists regarding consensus recommendations and document a resulting change in transfusion practice. 7. Conduct a program of personal research. 8. Encourage and coordinate Transfusion Medicine research through the Committee on Transfusion Medicine Education and Research. 9. Obtain formal training in educational methodology. 10. Serve as a positive role model to students and house officers and encourage them to consider careers in Transfusion Medicine. 11. Plan with the medical school for continuation of the institutional initiatives after the termination of the award. The Principal Investigator will continue employment with the American Red Cross as Blood Services Medical Director. The University will contract with Red Cross for 50% of the Principal Investigator's time.